pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build Team - DoA Heroway 2.0
These Builds are for doing DoA with 7 heros and 1 human on NM!!! with only 1 conset at foundry!!! These builds also work in HM if you change Esurge for 1 imba human. Also with these heros you can kill mallyx easyly if you use the door trick to bug him. Human´s Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Assassin DeadlyArts=11 SoulReaping=10+2 Curses=10 PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHim!"of Lost SoulsParasiteBarbsEnfeeble/build Usage Mark an enemy with Assassin´s Promise, use "You Move like a Dwarf" → use "Ebon Assassin" and finally use "Finish him" and repeat the action for the next enemy. Always the same 1→2→3→4. Use the other 4 skills to kill bosses like jadoth and the fury or in case that Assassin´s Promise didn´t recharge your skills because the enemy removed his hex or you get rupted. Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Cursing Set Heros =Discord Healer= prof=Necromancer/Ritualist DeathMagic=12+1+3 RestorationMagic=10 SoulReaping=8+1Discordof Lost SoulsBone MinionsWas KaolaiBody and SoulLightLifeof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Death Set =Discord Healer 2= prof=Necromancer/Ritualist DeathMagic=12+1+3 SoulReaping=8+1 RestorationMagic=10DiscordShambling HorrorBone MinionsBileWas KaolaiBody and SoulLightof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Death Set =Discord Protective Bomber= prof=Necromancer/Monk DeathMagic=12+1+3 SoulReaping=8+1 ProtectionPrayers=9 HealingPrayers=5DiscordShambling HorrorBone MinionsNovaSorrowSpiritAegisChant/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Death Set =Ineptitude Mesmer= prof=Mesmer/Ritualist FastCasting=10+1 IllusionMagic=11+1+1 InspirationMagic=10+1IneptitudeClumsinessEyeof ClumsinessConundrumDrainNot, Want Notof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Illusion Set =Esurge Mesmer= prof=Mesmer/Ritualist FastCasting=10+1 DominationMagic=11+2+1 InspirationMagic=10+1SurgeMistrustSignetof FrustrationHexDrainNot, Want Notof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Domination Set =Panic Mesmer= prof=Mesmer/Ritualist FastCasting=10+1 DominationMagic=11+2+1 InspirationMagic=10+1PanicMistrustSignetof FrustrationHexDrainNot, Want Notof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Domination Set =UA Monk= prof=Monk/Any HealingPrayers=12+2+1 DivineFavor=12+1SpiritKissof Comfortof RejuvenationSoulMindDelightAura/build Equipment * Armor:Fully Survivor * Weapons:40/40 Healing Set =Tricks for the Run= City Try always marking the Anur Ki, use a bow for pulling to heros and carefull with energy, using these trick you can do city without conset in 10-15minutes. Veil -For the first mission: In this quest 3 groups of enemis will spawn in 3 diferent places.The trick is take the quest and attack 1 of the 3 places they spawn and let the other 2 pass without attacking your team, repeat this for the other 2 and this is it ;). -Last Quest: Kill 1 tendril, flagg heros back and kill the enemies, then kill next tendril and again the same... With patience you can do this zone in 35-45min Gloom All quest are easy you shouldn´t have any problem with this zone it can be completed in 10-15min easily. Foundry Use a conset here, have a lot of patience and summon stones can help alot here -First Mission: If you ever did glaiveway you should know where your team should stay to do all 4 chambers easyly without pulling so many enemies, in case that you didn´t do any glaiveway or frostway, go to youtube and watch some videos of it and look where the team stay when paragon or panic pull ;). -The Big Room: Use a bow for pulling, take your time and don´t rush, its just patience ;) In 15-25min foundry should be done. Mallyx Use the door trick for bug him and pull him out of his chamber, once he is out, your heros will kill him really fast, and if you are worried about "IF YOU HEX OR PUT A CONDITION ON MALLYX HE WILL HEAL HIMSELF!!!" don´t worry about it, mesmer will rupt his skill always so he won´t get healed!!!!!!